Lylithe Kya
Lylithe Kya, or Lorelei Dusa, was born on Sesswenna, and died Lomi Plo, in 36 ABY. Origins Living on Sesswenna was difficult for her and her family, and Lylithe never quite forgave her brother, Marl Dusa, for leaving the family and joining the Mining Guild. Sesswenna had been devastated by the movement of the Rimma Trade Route to Eriadu, and the system had been devastated by constant warfare - Separatists seeking to gain a staging ground for attacking Eriadu, and the Republic seeking to prevent them. After the death of Count Dooku, the Separatists moved a droid control ship, complete with jammer, into orbit. Lylithe was plucked from the streets by the Jedi, who began to train her unofficially, until he could inform the Council on Coruscant. After making an effort to use droid channels to piggy-back a call for help, the Separatists jammed even their own channels, deploying flesh-and-blood soldiers to continue the offensive. As such, Order 66 and the Droid Deactivation Signal were not reached at Sesswenna for weeks after the fall of the Republic. When the clones finally made an effort that destroyed the control ship, the mass of backdated orders created such confusion that Lylithe managed to escape on a refugee transport. She encountered Valara Saar, a Force adept, who tried to teach Lylithe - now calling herself 'Lomi' - to control her anger. They parted ways not long after meeting, Lylithe a broken woman, taken in as a refugee by Garen Kya's household. When Garen finally returned from the war the two immediately fell in love, despite the age gap. Naboo Lylithe gave birth to Garen's daughter, Cesca Kya, not long after in 17 BBY, making efforts to keep her Imperial husband away from the Court. He took extended business trips, and Lylithe knew he was slipping away, but that did not stop her from loving Garen. Lylithe inadvertedly ended up hosting the Conclave on Naboo at her home, when a small army of Jedi and Imperial Dark Jedi arrived at Garen's estate. Though they eventually left to fight the Second Clone War, she had a reunion with her brother and Valara, one which very nearly caused Lylithe to have a breakdown. Her husband returned, at last, having barely survived the violence, and somewhat disgusted by the Betrayal at Shumari. Garen found his position destroyed at Court, in an alarming series of twists, and thus stayed behind at home, despondent. When the Rebellion began in 2 ABY Garen signed up, to Lylithe's dismay, and was immediately reported dead at the Battle of Turkana, completely devastating Lylithe. A Player At Last She cared for her and Garen's child alone, holding onto that narrow thread of normalcy. When Cesca signed upto the Imperial Mining Guild in 1 ABY Lylithe could stay still no longer, fleeing Naboo and joining the Rebel Alliance as a member of SpecForce. Becoming one of Leia's Jedi, she fought the Empire with every breath she had from Turkana onwards to avenge her husband. Always a dour woman, she was placed in a more stressful arena after the Third Battle of Endor, when her Captain, Sark Tokins set himself up as Alliance Supreme Comander using slicers to infiltrate the Alliance computers. After a farcical rescue attempt at Kessel, he was arrested, and the limits on her life increased. When she discovered her husband had never died, and simply became a Sith, her psyche broke, and she confronted him. The duel resulted in her falling to the dark side, becoming Lomi Plo, a Nightsister on Dathomir. Avoiding death in 8 ABY, she strengthened the Nightsisters again, content to remain behind the scenes as long as Jedi died, joining the Second Imperium Shadow Academy as a Dark Jedi and eventually the One Sith. Engaging the Yuuzhan Vong to recover her grandson from the Yuuzhan Vong, she took two apprentices, Welk and Morto, the latter reminding her of Sark, whom she had killed as a rite of passage into the One Sith. Sith When captured by the Yuuzhan Vong early in 26 ABY while searching for Lumiya, she knew her failure, and the increasing arrogance of her grandson, would eventually see her killed. Fearful, she fled the war for the Unknown Regions, afraid of so much; Anakin Solo, Luke Skywalker and Darth Krayt himself. That fear drew her to the Gorog nest in the Killiks, becoming the Dark Queen of the Gorog, her own Sith faction realised. Taking Welk as her Night Herald, she gained the power to crush Darth Krayt and finally control her own destiny. With the Killiks she sought to wage war against the Chiss, luring the Jedi into conflict with her and crossing blades with the Skywalker bloodline again and again and splitting the Jedi Order from each other and Coruscant. Eventually she overstretched herself, the Galactic Alliance and Jedi Order uniting against her, Luke Skywalker slicing her into four in a violent brawl. Had Leia met her, she would have recognised her old student, but Luke cut her down, not realising that this creature was another piece of the Skywalker legacy. Behind the Scenes Character Sheet *As of 5 ABY: Name: Lylithe Dusa Gender: Female Age: 41 Species: Human Homeworld: Sesswenna Known Languages: Basic Appearance ---Height: 5’ 9’’ ---Eye Color: Luminous blue; recoloured in 19 BBY ---Hair/Fur Color: Brown ---Skin Color: Light ---Clothing: Tends to wear her Captain’s uniform rather than her Jedi robes, though has been prone to wearing the latter moreso lately ---Other: Slight scar across her belly from Clone Wars Personality: A hard woman, but not without her heart Habits: Unable to delegate, and would do everything if she could Likes: To be alone, to be in control Dislikes: Violence, but has been drawn into it Talents: Her life has worn her into a woman with the ability to command, a trickle of aggression fuelling her Weakness: Her past; it is crippling for her, at times Limitations: Her desire to be in control makes limits her command abilities beyond that of a single fighter craft; too many and she feels out of control Racial Attributes: An intense dislike of Eriadu and any from it Affiliation: Alliance ---Profession: Jed Knight ---Primary Weapons: Lightsaber, sidearm Personal Ship (optional) ---Name: X-wing-class starfighter ---Model: T-65 ---Accessories: Standard, although Lylithe dislikes astromechs, preferring to remember hyperspace coordinates mentally The Force: (optional) ---Yes or No?: Yes ---Affiliation: Jedi ---Lightsaber Type: Single ---Blade Color: Blue ---# of Lightsabers: 1 ---Other: Makes use of Soresu, in the limited fashion the new Jedi are aware of it Background: Born destitute on Seswenna in 36 BBY, Lorelei Dusa grew up despising all that Eriadu represented, as did all on the former capital of the sector before the Clone Wars. That cataclysm saw the Republic abandon Seswenna to defend Eriadu, and even the attempt to recapture the planet after the Battle of Saluecami saw the planet devastated. Lorelei was discovered to be Force sensitive by the Jedi leading the clone troops, and scheduled to be evacuated with the rest. However, the CIS had blockaded the system, a Droid Control ship blocking all channels – including its own, when the Republic tried to piggyback signals using CIS wavelengths. As such, when Order 66 and the instructions to shut down were given out to the galaxy at large, Seswenna continued fighting as if nothing had happened. When the CIS flagship was finally destroyed a fortnight after the Battle of Coruscant by the trapped combatants, the shutdown signal and Order 66 came through, ending the fighting quickly but causing chaos. Lorelei escaped death and, in the confusion, was evacuated by the Empire by accident. Escaping to Naboo, she was protected by the nascent rebellion there, and had her eyes and hair recoloured, becoming Lylithe. Marrying Garen Kya, whose household had taken her in as a 'refugee', in a whirlwind romance in 18 BBY, she had a daughter named Cesca a year later, vainly convincing her husband to stay out of the Imperial military – it transpired that he was an immense loyalist when Naboo rebelled against the Empire, but Lylithe managed to keep him out of the battles. In 2 BBY, unable to watch as the Rebellion grew and threatened the peace he had won for his daughter in the Clone Wars, he joined the Navy and was seemingly killed almost immediately at the Battle of Turkana. Lylithe left Naboo, becoming Lorelei once more, and joined the Rebellion. She knew who was truly to blame for her husbands’ death – the Empire and its totalitarian ways. She embraced her secret Force sensitivity and became one of Leia’s new Jedi. She is often associated with the elderly Acclamator-class destroyer named the Doneeta, which had been recovered from the Empire after the destruction of Jabiim. She fought at Endor and Lylithe Kya is, now, unaware that her husband is the Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side – his shadowy title overshadowed by the Darth Sanguinis’ obvious power. She may hate the Sith, but she is well aware the Empire is their – her - true enemy, and advises Leia often to keep the war focused on the correct enemy.